Frying Pan Blues
by Cheetahvans
Summary: Hungary has left her frying pan at home, and the other countries are being infuriating. What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

The frying pan sat on the bench. It was Hungary's dearest possession, and she had accidentally left it at home. She had gone to the world meeting, and now she had to deal with Czech Republic and Slovakia annoying her, that shit-for-brains Romania and worst of all, pervy Prussia, without it.

Hungary walked down the hallway to the meeting room. Italy was standing outsider the door, and looked sad. She hated to see Italy sad. Ever since they had lived together in Holy Roman Empire's house,when Italy was tiny, Hungary had always cared about him. Italy looked up, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Italy, what's wrong?" Hungary asked. Italy burst into tears.

"Germany said he hated me! And then he got Prussia to take me outside and Prussia tried to lock me in a suitcase and roll me down the street!" Italy sobbed, embracing Hungary in a tight hug.

"I'll find Prussia and whack him with my frying pan!" Hungary yelled. And then she realised. Her frying pan was at home. And she couldn't walk back to her house because the meeting was about to start. If she was late again all her enemies would laugh at her. And she couldn't knock them out without her trusty frying pan.

Hungary opened the door. Around a large table sat all the countries. England and France were arguing, Prussia was annoying her dear Austria, and Czech was laughing with Romania. And was that California sitting next to America? She shouldn't even be here! Ugh. Worst day ever. And the last seats are next to either Prussia or California. Hungary sat next to California, leaving the sobbing Italy to sit next to Prussia.

"I wish I could bake a cake made of rainbows and smiles and we could eat and be happy!" California says to Hungary. Hungary's face goes red with anger. She picks up some sheets of paper and whacks California across the face with it. The blonde's face screws up. Tears run down her face. California gets out of her seat and runs towards the toilets. Hungary sighs, her eyes rolling. Why was everyone so annoying today?


	2. Chapter 2

Czech Republic stared across the table at Hungary. She had something she would like to ask Hungary, but was worried about her reaction. When Germany was finished making a speech about refugees, she would stand up. She would ask. For once in her life, Czech was going to do something by herself. Without Slovakia. Germany finished his speech by saying something about loving Italy with all his heart. Czech stood up.

"Um, I have something to say." She said nervously.

"What are you doing here?" America yelled at Czech.

"I'm a country!" Czech yelled back.

"Ohh. Sorry. I thought you were one of my states. I let some of my states come to world 're the only people who agree with me on hamburgers. Keep talking." America replied. Czech, now annoyed, started talking again.

"Anyway, I was wondering if Hungary would like to have an alliance with me?" Czech asked. And waited. No reply came. Hungary just stared back. No. This can't be happening. Not in front of the whole world. Czech's forehead creased. Tears started to form at the corner of her eyes.

"If you d-don't want an a-alliance that's okay. I-I was just asking b-b-because…" Czech Republic fully burst into tears. All she wanted to do was disappear. She sat down, and hugged Slovakia. Hungary got up from her seat and ran over. The rest of the world just stared.

"Of course I'd like an alliance with you, Czech." Hungary said in her most soothing voice. After that Czech looked up. A smile appeared on her face.

"Really? You accept? Thank you!" Czech said loudly. Hungary looked around, noting as she did that Italy had fainted into Germany's arms, Prussia had stopped trying to annoy Austria and France and England were smiling at each other for once. Hungary sat down next to Czech. Prussia came up to them and made a remark about how cute Hungary looked accepting alliances and if only she'd accept his awesome one. A low noise came from her mouth. Hungary grabbed the nearest pen and started using it as a frying pan. It didn't work.

The pen swung past Prussia's face, barely brushing his nose. He laughed.

"Silly Hungary! No one can hit the awesome me with a pen!"

Germany saw what was happening and called a break. As everyone filed out the door, Hungary saw California talking to Florida and New York.

"This morning I drank two venti pumpkin spice gingerbread lattes with double whip and triple caramel drizzle! Hashtag no regrets!" California yelled at the top of her lungs. Florida looked over her shoulder with a worried expression and New York rolled her bespectacled eyes.

California saw Hungary and gave her the middle finger. Hungary grabbed California's Starbucks cup and threw it across the hallway. It landed on Romania's head and splattered down his face. California screamed. Czech stepped next to Hungary. California gasped and ran away. New York smiled at Hungary and left.


End file.
